Si te vas!
by Sakura Konan
Summary: Es un song fick de la cancion de "Shakira Si te vas" trata de como Sakura trata de olvidar a Sasuke el por uqe lo quiere olvidar si lo quieren saber entren y lean!


_**Este es un song fick inspirado en la canción de "Shakira SI TE VAS" espero les guste y los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto así q disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

Y aquí estoy sentada en el loft de mi departamento viendo como la gente pasa y corre junto con el tiempo me acabo de mudar a la ciudad de Tokyo, porque me acabo de mudar a esta grande ciudad la respuesta es simple un amor que me cambio por otra pero que se puede hacer nada si el amor se acabo ya nada puedes hacer mmm ok les contare la historia es un poco trágica sin embargo creo que sirve de experiencia para no enamorarme tanto de mi primer amor.

_Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha es el chico que en mi opinión es el más guapo que puede haber en la faz del planeta, nos conocimos cuando entramos a la preparatoria gracias a mi mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki._

_-Sakura-chan te presento al teme Sasuke es un poco frio y gruñón sin embargo es un chico bueno.- La cara de Sasuke todavía la recuerdo queriendo asesinar a Naruto por lo que acaba de decir, es que quien no quisiera acecinar a Naruto Uzumaki luego dice cada estupidez que te da muchísima vergüenza, sin embargo es mi mejor amigo y nunca lo cambiaría por nada de este mundo, después de esa vez Sasuke, Naruto y yo éramos inseparables siempre hacíamos casi todo juntos, aun recuerdo que nos decían el equipo 7 aun no entiendo el por qué del siete, cuando cursábamos el tercer semestre, Sasuke me dijo que les gustaba y que fuera su novia, y como negarle algo a él nada le negaría a Sasuke Uchiha, así como era de esperarse comenzamos a ser novios, al principio era un poco difícil ya que los dos éramos polos opuestos saben recuerdo una vez que fuimos a cenar._

_-Sasuke-kun hay que pedir una malteada y un pastel de chocolate para los dos si????- -Sakura sabes muy bien que no me gustan los dulces hacen que me duela la cabeza y bien sabes cómo me pongo si me duele la cabeza- -Si siempre eres gruñón y nunca te gusta hacer nada divertido sabes??? Yo no sé por qué ando contigo de verdad somos dos polos opuestos- -Sabes el por qué andas conmigo, por que te gusto y me amas y no lo pues negar- seguido a eso Sasuke junto nuestros labios en un beso tierno de esos que te quedas con ganas de mas jajaja, y claro como era de esperarse comimos pastel y café._

_Nuestra relación era extraña ya que no parecía que fuéramos novios ya que siempre andábamos con Naruto y casi ni nos abrazábamos, ni nos tocábamos era muy raro sin embargo los dos sabíamos que uno no podía vivir sin el otro o por lo menos eso creíamos. Cuando terminamos la preparatoria ingresamos a la universidad, y los dos estudiamos medicina mientras estudiábamos nuestra relación fue haciéndose cada vez más formal y con mas amor, con decirles que él fue mi primer hombre en muchísimas cosas, como ya se han de imaginar una de ellas fue en el sexo y no les voy a negar que era perfecto en la cama, el es perfecto en muchísimas cosas, es el hombre que cualquiera quisiera tener, no les voy a negar que es el hombre con el cual fantaseaba quedarme toda la eternidad en sus brazos y tener una hermosa familia, mis sueños parecían que se iban hacer realidad hasta el día que nos enviaron hacer nuestro servicio, todo lo malo sucedió hay._

_Conocimos a una doctora joven rubia, más alta que yo, con ojos azules y muy buen cuerpo tengo que aceptarlo, hmp, parecía que esa doctora estaba muy interesada en mi Sasuke, al principio tengo que admitir que me ponía muy celosa pero sabía que Sasuke nunca le haría caso ya que me había jurado que me amaba y yo confiaba en el con los ojos cerrados, quien no confiaría en su novio después de seis años de estar juntos. Un día mientras yo estaba en la zona de radiología con una paciente que me había encargado la doctora Yamanaka, le tenía que sacar unas placas del tórax para poder revisar unas costillas que el joven se había fracturado, al terminar de realizar las placas, me dirigí hacia su oficina, ojala nunca hubiera entrado, así tal vez Sasuke y yo estuviéramos juntos todavía, hmp se imaginaran que los encontré haciendo verdad?? Si se lo imaginan bien los encontré teniendo sexo, cosa que nunca hubiera esperado de Sasuke ya que juraba que me amaba, claro el amor nunca duran para siempre._

_A partir de ese día toda mi vida que giraba entorno a Sasuke, era como si mi sol de mi vida se hubiera extinguido y yo me quedara en la oscuridad fue algo quede muy mal diría yo, una de las cosas que jamás voy a olvidar es el día que termine con Sasuke._

_-Sasuke por que lo hiciste si me jurabas que me amabas por que tuviste que hacerlo de verdad no lo entiendo, por que solo dame esa respuesta o pido mas- estas palabras las dije con mi voz hecha un añico y mis lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas -Sakura que tiene además Ino es muy guapa y sabes ya me canse de ti ya me canse de todo esto deberías salir con otros chicos créeme seria lo mejor para los dos, mejor para ti que para mi- -Solo cuéntame que harás después que estrenes su cuerpo, cuando muera tu traviesa curiosidad, y que tal si te quita los pocos centavos que tienes, Sasuke por favor no hagas esto te lo pido por favor- No podía parar de llorar en esos momentos se que no era tal vez lo mejor suplicarle que no me dejara qpero que podía hacer más que eso. -Sakura por favor no digas estupideces eso va ser algo imposible me gusta Ino y yo a ella así que va ser algo imposible- -Sasuke me duele decir esto pero volverás el día en que ella te haga trizas, y no tendrás donde llorar, pero si ya lo has decidido y no quieres nada mas conmigo, nada puede importar ya, por que sin ti el mundo me da igual- -Sakura tu y yo no estamos hechos el uno para el otro siempre lo supimos sin embargo no jugamos contra el destino al quedarnos juntos? Si es verdad si te ame sin embargo ya no lo hago lo siento- En ese instante Sasuke se alejaba de mi y no pude evitar gritarle -Si te vas, si te marchas mi cielo se hará gris, si te vas ya no tienes por qué venir por mí, si te vas si me cambias por esa bruja pedazo de cuero no vuelvas nunca más sabes por qué, por que yo no estaré aquí, estaré lejos a un millón de noches lejos de esta ciudad y nunca volverás a saber de mi te lo juro Sasuke Uchiha-_

_Después de esa noche Sasuke y yo no nos volvimos a dirigirnos nunca más la palabra, nos veíamos en la universidad pero era como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, tal vez lo que más me dolía era ver a Ino con Sasuke tomados de la mano, paciando por el parque, eso era tan cruel por que es tan cruel el amor que no me dejaba olvidar a Sasuke Uchiha, por más que trataba no podía olvidarlo, no podía y no debía olvidarlo el por qué no lo sabía, después de cinco meses estaba en mi departamento en Konoha y tocaron la puerta y me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver quién era, si era Sasuke Uchiha diciéndome que todo lo que le había dicho era verdad y que lo sentía y que quería volver conmigo, que lo perdonara cosa que no estaba dispuesta hacer yo le había dicho que no volviera a buscarme si me cambiaba por ella, aunque me doliera era la verdad, no iba a dejar que jugara conmigo otra vez. -Sasuke escúchame por favor, no acaso te dije que no iba a volver contigo y sinceramente pienso terminar este último semestre he irme de esta cuidad te lo dije me voy a ir de esta ciudad por que no quiero nada que me recuerde a ti lo siento no puedo hacer nada por ti- -Sakura por favor yo te amo, no me dejes te amo!- -No Sasuke me cambiaste y eso no lo puedo perdonar vete con ella te quería no adelante vete-_

Y ahora estoy en Tokio olvidándome para siempre de Sasuke por que es lo que debo hacer, para poder seguir viviendo, me hubiera gustado que Sasuke siempre hubiera estado conmigo y nunca separarnos, pero esto no es un cuento de hadas para vivir eternamente con tu príncipe azul esto es la vida real aunque me duela decirlo es la vida real y nada es para siempre.

* * *

_**Y bien que les pareció a mi ciertamente me gusto creo q es diferente y pues yo adora los finales trágicos jjijijiji, sin embargo no todos mis ficks tienen finales trágicos, ojala les haya gustado y creo q merezco reviews no????? A sí que dejen muchos y nos vemos en la próxima **_

_**Sayonara!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
